Perkumpulan Malam
by AyaKira SanOMaru
Summary: Perkumpulan Malam adalah dimana orang-orangnya terdiri dari berbagai golongan bekumpul dan melakukan kesenangannya. Kata si Ketua Hikaru  Suzaku K . Akannkan Princess  Lelouch L  dapat menemukan arti dari debaran jantungnya saat bertemu Hikaru!. CHAPER 2
1. Chapter 1

Hai semua. Saya kembali lagi. Maaf ya kalo fic ini agak ngaje. Nie bahan referensi saya selama berminggu-minggu. Akhirnya jadi juga. Yap!, silakan membaca semuanya!

**SUZALULU**

Siang Hari diAsford Academy

"Kalian pernah dengar tidak?. Katanya setiap malam trdengar suara nyanyian dari dalam hutan dipinggir sekolah loh!" ucap Rival sok kayak cerita horor.

"Ah!, jangan konyol kamu. Itu gak mungkin kan!" timpal Kallen.

"Tapi ini bener. Kalau gak percaya kita coba aja." aja Rival pada anak2 yang lain.

"Rival jangan ngomong yang gak-gak deh!, mana ada orang nyanyi malem-malem dihutan. kurang kerjaan banget deh!" ucap Lelouch sambil membalik halaman bukunya.

"Tapi Lulu. Itu ben..." Lelouch langsung memotong perkataan Rival.

"Udah aku bilang yang kayak gitu ampek kiamat pun gak bakal ada." Lelouch membereskan tasnya dan segera berlalu dari teman-temannya.

"Si Lulu itu gak pernah ilang cueknya. Kapan ya to anak bakal dapet pacar?" tanya Rival sambil memandang Milly.

"Kenapa tanya aku?." ucap Milly sambil balik memandang Rival.

Mereka cuma saling pandang sampai masing-masing memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah. Murid Asford Academy to semuanya orng luar. Selain WNA diAsford Academy gak ada murid jepangnya. _(sekolah yang aneh!..) _

Malam harinya entah ada apa gearangan si Lelouch tiba-tiba ada didepan hutan dipinggir sekolahnya.

_(Huah!, author koq gua ada disini?.)_

_(Hohoho..Saya pengen cepet-cepet aja buwat ceritanya. Kelamaan kalo harus nungguin kamu.)_

_(Dasar author GENDENG!, awes aja lu! )_

Back to story..

_sakeru koto no dekinai wakare to iu bamen ga  
sono tabi n__i watashi wo tsuyoku shite yuku_

_(__KOKIA - time to say goodbye__)_

"Lagu ini rasanya aku tau." batin Lelouch lalu menuju kearah sumber suara. Sialnya si Lelouch jatuh ngeinjek kulit pisang yang habis dimakan si author . walhasil deh si Lelouch tiduran ditanah dengan bagusnya. Kontan membuat si penyanyi lagu berhenti.

"wah!, ada yang datang." Ucap anak berambut pirang

"Emm.. Manis ya.. Aku suka." Timpal anak berambut coklat.

"Aku bukan makanan. Lagi pula kenapa kalian ada disini?" tanya Lelouch sambil menunjuk cowok berambut coklat.

"Tidak sopan. Aku ini ketua disini tau." Ucap anak itu dengan muka cemberut. _(manis)_

"Sudah-sudah Hikaru. Tidak baik berkasar-kasar pada perempuan." Ucap cewek berambut madu.

"cewek. Apa aku gak salah dengar. Tadi dia bilang aku cewek. " batin Lelouch. Lelouch langsung melihat penampilannya dan bersweatdrop. Ternyata si lelouch memakai celana pendek dengan jaket lengan panjang dan rambut palsu. author SIALAN!, lain kali kubunuh kau.

"Hai perkenal aku Kurumpi." Ucap cewek berambut madu.

"Aku Snow." kata gadis berkepang dua.

"Kalau aku Du.. Namamu siapa? " Tanya cowok berambut pirang.

"A-anu..Kurumpi..Snow..Du..Kok namanya.."

"Ahh!, semua yang ada disini memakai nama samaran. Disini jatidirumu yang sebenarnya tidaklah diperlukan. Karna disini adalah perkumpulan malam dimana orang-orangnya terdiri dari berbagai golongan dan kami bersenang-senang." Ucap Hikaru.

"Aneh. Kalau begitu aku pergi saja." Ucap Lelouch seraya bangun dari tempatnya tadi jatuh.

"Eits!, kalau kau pergi, aku jamin kau tidak akan bias pulang." Kata Kikaru lalu menggendong Lelouch ala bridail style.

"Apa maksudmu.. Lepaskan!" ronta Lelouch.

"Huahahahah. Bercanda kok bercanda. Wkwkwkwkw. " kata Hikaru sambil menurunkan Lelouch.

"UKH!" muncul 1 tanda kedutan didahi Lelouch.

"Hikaru. Bagaimana kalau kita jadikan anak ini sebagai anggota." Ajak Snow.

"Ide yang bagus. Tapi dia butuh sebuah nama nie.."

"Hoi jangan memutuskan seenaknya sendiri donk!, aku juga ada disini!" teriak Lelouch.

"Wah nona ini marah-marah terus. Jadi tambah manis deh!" ucap Hikaru sambil mengelus kepala Lelouch. 1 kedutan bertambah di dahi Lelouch.

"Orang ini dimananya sich liat aku kayak cewek?" umpat Lelouch dalam hati. (_Nie juga gara-gara si author gendeng!) _

"Emmmm… Bagaimana kalau namamu Princess. Abiz kamu manis banget sich!." Ucap Hikaru sambil tersenyum.

DEG! DEG!..Tiba-tiba saja dada Lelouch terasa hangat. Kok tiba-tiba ya dia merasakan hal kayak gini?.. seumur-umur baru karang Lelouch ngerasain hal ini.

Dari malam itu adalah awal dimana Lelouch tau siapa Hikaru yang sebenarnya. Apakah perasaannya pada Hikaru itu Cuma kebetulan atau ada sesuatu yang lain? Please REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Yap lanjutan dari SuzaLulu kita.

Rating T

"Oke sebagai langkah awal ayo kita bernyayi bersama!" seru Hikaru

"Ayo!".

Akhirnya mereka bersenang-senang semalaman. Mereka bernyanyi, menari, melakukan hal yang tidak pernah mereka lakukan. Hikaru pemuda yang t elah membuat hatinya hangat itu mulai jadi bahan pikiran Lelouch setiap hari. Tak terasa sudah seminggu mereka bersama, tiba-tiba Hikaru mengatakan bahwa ia akan dipindahkan dan mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi. Saat itu Lelouch merasa ia akan kesepian.

"Princess. Kau kenapa?" Tanya Hikaru.

"Ti-Tidak apa2." jawab Lelouch bohong.

"Owh!, aku kira kau akan sedih jika aku pergi. Jadi lebih baik kau tenang-tenang saja ya." ucap Suzaku seraya mengelus rambut hitam Lelouch.

"Aku akan sangat merindukanmu Hikaru." batin Lelouch seraya menutup matanya.

Saat mengelus rambut Lelouch, Hikaru merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal. Tapi ia tidak mau membertahukan pada Lelouch.

"Baiklah!, ayo kita pulang. Princess aku akan mengantarmu pulang." ucap Hikaru seraya menarik tangan Lelouch.

"Eh- Eh!, tunggu Hika." belum sempat Lelouch ngomong tangannya udah ditarik duluan ma si Hikaru. Hikaru menariknya melalu jalan yang bukan menunjukan jalan rumah mereka.

"Hika.. Kita mau kemana?" tanya Lelouch, tapi Hikaru masih menarik tangannya.

"…" Hikaru tetap diam sampai mereka tiba disebuah pohon.

"Kau ingat pohon ini?" tanya Hikaru.

"Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Lelouch. Tapi samar-samar rasanya Lelouch pernah melihat pohon yang mirip disuatu tempat. Tapi dimana ya? _(mana aku tau. Jangan Tanya aku.)_

"Kalau aku beginikan bagaimana?" ucap Hikaru sambil mendorong Lelouch merapat kepohon itu.

"Hika Ap-a yang kau laku-."perkataan Lelouch terhenti saat tiba-tiba wajah hikaru ada didepan wajahnya.

Sret! (!) Hikaru melepas rambut palsu Lelouch seketika Lelouch langsung siap-siap lari tapi ditahan ma Hikaru. Hikaru yang melihat perubahan Lelouch langsung saja melengkungkan senyuman yang gak bisa ditebak. Marah, senang, atau apa?

"Sudah ku duga. Sejak awal aku sudah curiga padamu." ucap Hikaru seraya merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Lelouch.

"Hika lepaskan." Lelouch mencoba berontak tapi tenaganya kalah besar dengan Hikaru.

Tiba-tiba Hikaru melepaskan Lelouch dan Lelouch pun lari meninggalkan Hikaru sendiriian dipohon itu.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi Princess." ucap Hikaru sambil memandang bulan yang bersinar redup diatas.

Esok harinya di Ashford Academy terdengar gosip bahwa akan ada murid pindahan. Padahal hanya murid pindahan, tapi kenapa sampai seheboh ini? Kayak pemilihan presiden aja. Disisi lain diruang Osis sedang ada kehebohan tersendiri.

"Hai-hai, kalian sudah dengar belum?, katanya murid baru yang akan pindah itu direkomendasikan oleh Euphemia Li Brittannia." ucap Milly.

Byuur! (kayak suara keran aja) Lelouch memuntahkan minumnya diwajah Rivals. "APA KAU BILANG KETUA?" teriak Lelouch.

"Kau kenapa Lulu. Kok panic gitu?" tanya Kallen bingung.

"Ah!, tidak.. A-aku ha.." kata-kata Lelouch terhenti saat ada ketukan dari luar ruang Osis.

"Ah!, tunggu sebentar." Sherly lalu membuka pintu ruang Osis dan berdirilah seorang pemuda.

"Maaf, saya diminta kemari oleh Euphiemia Li Britannia." Ucap pemuda itu.

"Oh!, kau murid baru itu ya. Silakan!" sherly mempersilahkan pemuda itu masuk. Dan alangkah terkrjutnya Lelouch saat tau bahwa pemuda itu adalah Hikaru dari perkumpulan malam.

"Hika…"

"Hai semuanya namaku Suzaku Kurugi. Salam kenal." Ucap pemuda itu.

"Suzaku.. Kurugi.." tiba-tiba badan Lelouch tiba-tiba lemas dan ia pun duduk kembali dikursinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Lulu?" Tanya Rivals yang membantu Lelouch untuk duduk dikursinya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedikit pusing."

"Mungkin dia kecapean, aku akan membawanya keUKS." Rivals lalu membawa Lelouch keUks dan meninggalkannya disana.

"Su-Za-Ku.. Su-Za-Ku.. rasanya nama itu tidak asing. Tapi kapan aku pernah mendengarnya?" batin Lelouch.

Setelah merasa badannya lebih baik, Lelouch memutuskan untuk pergi kekelas dan lagi-lagi ia terkejut saat melihat Suzaku duduk diseberang bangkunya. Lelouch memutuskan untuk duduk saja tanpa menoleh pada Suzaku. Lalu ada sesuatu yang terbang kemejanya.

"Aku akan menunggumu diatap Princess." Deg!, jantung Lelouch seakan mau mencelos. Kenapa dia bisa tau? _(ya iyalah tau. Secara kemaren rahasia loe udah kebongkar. *plak digampar Lelouch.)._

Dengan hati yang dag-dig-dug. Lelouch menemui Suzaku diatap. Suzaku menyerahkan sebuah amplop berisi sebuah tiket pesawat menuju jepang.

"I-ini?.." Tanya Lelouch pada suzaku.

"Tiket pesawat. Besok aku tunggu kau dibandara jam7 malam. Tolong bawa pakean untuk 3 hari." Kata Suzaku lalu meninggalkan Lelouch diatap.

"woii!, kamu Cuma manggil aku buat ngasik ini. Dasar Baka!" teriak Lelouch.

**TO BE CONTINEW…**

Yap.. saya berminat buat bikin fic ini ampek Chaper 3. Moga-moga para pembaca suka ya.

Thanks buat CFS karna sudah membantu dan member dukungan. Buat JmsB I Like U.

Please Review..


End file.
